Nakama, Koibito, Kazoku
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto yang ingin mencari kata kata nakama, koibito dan kazoku dalam kehidupan mereka


N A K A M A , K O I B I T O , K A Z O K U

C h a p t e r 1

_Naruto shippuden fanfiction_

By

Baka no IKKIttebayo

Naruto shippuden di karang oleh Mashashi Kishimoto

Bukan oleh IKKIttebayo (ya, iyalah!)

Cerita tentang Sakura (gak tau kenapa enak banget buat cerita dengan karakter ini he..) dan Naruto yang ingin memcari kata kata _nakama, koibito_ dan _kazoku_ dalam kehidupannya

2nd fanfiction, beter than the 1st, tapi

Tetep tidak terlalu jelek, tidak terlalu bagus.

ENJOY MINNA!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sekali tidak tetap tidak Sakura!"

"Kaa san! aku sudah 17 tahun bukan anak kecil lagi!"

"Ini demi kebaikanmu! kamu kira ini demi siapa lagi?!"

"Kalian selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil berumur 10 tahun! Aku sudah cukup bersabar, Kaa san~!

"SAKURA! Mau kemana?! Kami belum selesai bicara!"

"BRAAKK!!!"

Sakura membanting pintu di belakangnya. kakinya melangkah semakin cepat tanpa arah. Sesekali tangannya menyeka matanya yang basah.

("aku tak boleh menangis lagi..") berusaha untuk menahan rasa kesalnya, sakura terus berlari selagi pikirannya melayang ke perdebatan antara dia dan orangtuanya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Paman, hari ini Iruka sensei yang bayar yaa!"

"Ee? Naruto, coba sesekali kamu yang mentraktir..."

"Hwehehe...lain kali Iruka sensei! Sankyu! jaa na sensei~!"

Sambil nyengir, Naruto berjalan ke arah kantor nenek Tsunade dengan tangan mengelus perutnya yang sudah di isi 2 mangkok ramen.

"BRUUKK!!"

"Aaa~? SAKURA CHAN??!!"

"..Naruto?"

Tanpa sengaja mereka bertubrukan di persimpangan.

Sakura yang berlari tanpa arah menindih Naruto yang muncul tiba-tiba dari balik tembok.

"Ada apa sakura chan?" Naruto merasakan bajunya basah karena air mata Sakura

"...tidak..tidak ada apa apa kok!"

Sakura buru-buru berdiri dan sebisa mungkin tidak kontak mata dengan Naruto. Setelah berdiri Sakura siap-siap untuk pergi dari TKP, namun ada yang menahan pergelangan tangannya.

"Le-paskan!...aku sedang tidak mood.."

Naruto masih memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura chan, ada apa? ceritakan masalahnya padaku. kau masih anggap aku teman kan?"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Naruto, Sakura merasa wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi. Naruto membalas dengan ekspresi bertanya.

("Teman? ...kau itu lebih dari sekedar teman biasa, Naruto no BAKA!")

Tak tertahankan lagi menahan emosi, Sakura menghambur ke dada Naruto dan memeluknya. Naruto terkejut dan membalas memeluknya dengan lembut.

"yosh. Sakura chan, Apa hari ini kau mau kencan denganku dan bicara tentang ini? hehe.."

Sakura mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti Naruto ke arah taman.

("Setiap berada di dekat Naruto aku merasa semua masalah yang aku hadapi menjadi tidak penting untuk di tangisi. Dia selalu ada di dekatku, selalu mau mendengar keluhanku dan selalu membuatku nyaman...")

Akhirnya di sebuah bangku taman mereka berdua duduk. Sakura sudah mengendalikan emosinya

"um…Naruto…sepertinya aku sudah agak mendingan, masalah tadi tak usah di bicarakan ya?"

"kenapa sakura chan?"

"kalau aku ceritakan hanya akan membuatku malu dan..."

"apa ?"

"...dan pasti kau akan menganggap ku menyebalkan... haha...ternyata sasuke benar, aku memang menyebalkan.."

"Sasuke bilang begitu?! Baaka! mana mungkin kau menyebalkan sakura chan?! Kau itu kunoichi yang pintar, berani, baik dan kuat dengan tenaga seperti monster!"

"BLETAK!"

Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto tepat ketika dia mengatakan kata 'monster'.

"ITAAA!~ aku sedang memujimu Sakura chan~!"

Sakura hanya tersenyum. Sebernarnya dia tidak marah dengan Naruto, sebaliknya dia nyaman bersama Naruto, sejenak dia lupa dengan kekesalannya pada orang tuanya.

"nee.. Naruto...sebenarnya tadi aku dan orang tuaku..."

Akhirnya Sakura memceritakannya, tentang perlakuan orang tuanya yang memperlakukannya seperti bocah. Semuanya, menurut sakura, harus sesuai dengan kehendak orangtuanya, yang menimbulkan keinginan tinggal di apartemen pribadi saja

Tak terasa sudah 1 jam lebih berlalu, Naruto dengan sabar mendengar keluh kesah Sakura tanpa komentar.

"....Sakura chan, aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Aku tak bisa memberi solusi, aku..aku tak pernah tahu rasa memilki orang tua."

"kau benar..aku yang salah...gomen ne Naruto..."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, santai saja, aku masih punya Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, dan erro sennin walaupun dia sudah pergi....haha"

"Apa...kau tak pernah tahu .....siapa orang tuamu , ne Naruto?"

Dari dulu Sakura merasa penasaran dengan hal ini, inilah saat yuang tepat untuk lebih tahu.

"hm..sekrang kau mengingatkanku Sakura chan. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya secra serius."

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu?"

Sakura bertanya dengan muka cemas

"........."

Naruto diam. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan siapa orang tuanya? Lagi pula orang tua macam apa yang membiarkan anaknya di segeli Kyuubi?

("Aku tak begitu peduli...")

"um...sudah sore sakura chan~, lebih baik kau pulang....."

Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baiklah. Matta ashita Naruto~"

"aa..."

Sakura pergi meninggalkan Naruto di taman, Sakura tak ingin pulang ke rumah maka ia memutuskan , menginap di rumah Ino saja.

"....Orang tua ya?..."

Bayangan yang semakin memanjang di belakang Naruto terus mengikutinya, mengiringi langkahnya hingga ke apartemen kecilnya.

Suzuku desu~

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bersambung ke chap berikutnya!


End file.
